


In My Veins

by VanessaWolfsbane



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfsbane/pseuds/VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's return as Nightwing forces Bruce to confront feelings he has been repressing for a long time. BatWing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Veins

**Inspired by _In My Veins_  by Andrew Belle**

Bruce's POV

Bruce paced the length of the cave, cowl pulled back and hair mussed from his frustrated fingers yanking at the tangled locks. His cape swished dramatically behind him every time he turned on his heel. It was 7am and he should be getting some sleep before his 1 o'clock meeting, but all he could do was pace, and growl, and fret, and pace. Dick was back. Not only was Dick back, but Dick was back in another city, with a new costume and a new name. And he hadn't even called. Bruce had to find out that  _his_ partner was in Blüdhaven fighting crime  _from_   _a goddamn drug trafficker_. Bruce yanked at his hair, growled, and turned sharply on his heel to continue pacing.

Dick was back. This was good news. Dick was alive and healthy and doing what he was trained to do. Bruce should be happy. That should be enough for him. But it wasn't. He hadn't heard from Dick for over a year, and he never attempted to find him. If Dick didn't want to be found, not even Batman could find him. Well, he should rephrase that. Batman could probably find him, but if Dick didn't want to be found then it would be difficult and would not end well for either of them if/when he managed to locate Dick. So for over a year Bruce had no idea what happened to Dick. For over a year Dick Grayson ceased to exist, and Bruce Wayne pretended that he never had to begin with. But now Dick was back, and Bruce was confused.

For a year Bruce pushed back all of his feelings, throwing all of the emotional energy into his crusade. He was more violent than strictly necessary, his punches packing more strength and his interrogations evoking more fear than required. Several criminals actually pissed themselves. Most of them fainted at some point. Batman was more terrifying than ever.

But now Dick was back, and Bruce couldn't suppress the emotions any longer.

Unbidden by conscious thought, Bruce's eyes flickered to the case containing Dick's old Robin uniform, the suit looking for all the world as if he had just put it up before running upstairs for a quick snack before bed. Bruce gritted his teeth against the onslaught of memories: Dick's bright blue eyes glowing with excitement as he pulled on the suit for the first time; Dick's face flushed with satisfaction as he took down a gang of ten by himself; Dick's angry scowl as he chased down Zucco, hellbent on vengeance; Dick's full lips curled up in a smirk as he skimmed over a case file; Dick's biceps flexing beneath the Kevlar as he clung to the grapple with one hand and a young girl with the other; Dick's graceful movements as he dodged bullet after bullet while flinging various projectiles at his assailants; Dick's thigh muscles flexing anxiously over the body of his motorcycle as he sped after retreating criminals; Dick's muscled chest gleaming with sweat as he dragged his chin up over the bar time and time again; Dick's firm, round ass stuck up in the air as he stretched...

Bruce shook his head and stomped across the cave, ripping his armor off as he went. He would not think of that. That was his partner. His ward. His son. Dick was not some centerfold to be ogled, despite what his twitching cock may think. Bruce growled and stepped into the icy shower, refusing to give in and touch himself to thoughts of Dick. The cold water helped with the physical aspect, but Dick still dominated his thoughts as he ascended the stairs to his room with a gruff order of "Don't wake me," to Alfred. He very pointedly avoided looking at the room across the hall as he slammed his door and flopped onto his bed. Despite his whirlwind thoughts, he was asleep in seconds.

" _C'mon Bruce," Dick purred, finger trailing down Bruce's chest, leaving a path of fire straight through the Kevlar. "You can't run from me forever." Bruce shuddered, unable to move as Dick slowly sank to his knees, cape fanning out on the floor of the cave and lust-filled eyes barely visible through his mask._

" _I've waited long enough," Dick's husky voice rasped. Nimble fingers unclasped Bruce's utility belt and tossed it to the side. With a smirk, Dick leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over the bulge in the suit, breathing warm, moist air that Bruce felt even through the layers of his uniform. Bruce bucked forward involuntarily with a throaty moan. "I think you've waited long enough too," Dick murmured before yanking down the bottom of Bruce's suit and freeing his unbelievably hard cock. Bruce cried out as Dick's mouth engulfed his dick, sucking hard before pulling back with an audible pop._

 _Dick grinned up at Bruce, who stared at him with half-lidded eyes clouded over with desire. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Dick trailed his tongue from the base to the tip, circling the head before dipping into the slit. Bruce's knees shook with pleasure. Suddenly Bruce's cock was engulfed in a moist heat too good to be true and he began to tremble, feeling his climax approaching. Just then Dick looked up at him, mask suddenly gone and blue eyes wide and happy, and he winked._ He fucking winked.

Bruce came hard, semen spilling all over his sheets and coating his chest and stomach in the sticky substance. It was a dream. Of course it was a dream. It couldn't be anything but. Bruce sighed and glanced at the alarm clock. 12 o'clock. He needed to get up and shower before the meeting. Dragging his sluggish limbs out of bed, Bruce came to a decision. He would see Dick. He would find Dick and tell him. Then Dick would reject him, he would get over it, and he could go back to repressing his fantasies in peace. His emotions were starting to interfere with his work, both legitimate and otherwise. He couldn't allow that. Bruce tried very hard to tell himself that it wasn't just because he wanted to see his little bird. No, that had nothing to do with it. It was purely business. With Bruce it was always business.

* * *

Dick's POV

Nightwing waited, like he had every night that week. It wouldn't take much longer. Bruce had to know about him by now. So Nightwing waited. No matter what excuse he would make for coming to see him, there was no doubt in Dick's mind that Bruce  _would_  come to see him. It was in his nature. And Dick would finally get to say everything he had been needing to say for years. So Nightwing waited, pretending to stake out an old warehouse in a nearly deserted corner of the city. He didn't have to wait long.

Batman touched down silently on the roof in Blüdhaven, retracting his grapple and tucking it back in his belt. Nightwing didn't look up, but Batman had to know that Dick knew he was there. After all, Batman trained him. Batman approached the new hero squatting at the edge of the roof with binoculars trained across the street.

"This is  _my_  city," Nightwing growled, unmoving. Batman stopped a few feet behind him and said nothing. Nightwing stood, tucked the binoculars into a hidden compartment in his boot, and turned to face his mentor. Batman stared, expressionless. There could be no doubt now; Dick was a man. Broad shoulders were well defined in his trim black suit, strong chest emphasized by the stylized blue bird spread across it. His hair was much longer now, arranged in a style that drew attention to his chiseled jaw, and no belt obstructed the view of his slim waist and solid abs. Nothing remained of the Boy Wonder. He was his own man now. He had made sure of that.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing snapped, stepping into Batman's personal space with a confidence no criminal would dare exude. Batman stepped back, keeping distance between the two creatures of the night.

"I needed to see you," Batman said, hesitantly. No one else would have noticed, but Dick had lived with the man for most of his life. Nightwing almost smirked at his mentor's discomfort. Nightwing was new. He didn't know how to react around Nightwing. He wasn't Robin, and he wasn't Dick. He was someone else entirely.

"Well now you've seen me. Leave." Nightwing glared at Batman, waiting for him to obey, but Batman just stood there. As he knew he would. Nightwing's face slowly grew more deadly the longer he was defied, his lips curled up in the nastiest of snarls, before Batman finally spoke.

"There are matters we must discuss before I leave." Nightwing's eyes narrowed, but he had no other reaction. "Perhaps a private location would be better," Batman hinted.

"No one will see or hear us here." Nightwing took a step closer, breaking into Batman's personal space again. In one swift motion, both his mask and Batman's cowl disappeared, and they were once again Bruce and Dick. This was a conversation to be held between people, not masks. Humans. Bruce worked his jaw, trying to force out words, but none were forthcoming. Dick was impatient.

" _Fine_ , you want to 'discuss?' Let's discuss!" Dick snapped, stepping back and beginning to pace in a manner oddly reminiscent of Bruce's habit. "Let's discuss how I'm never fucking good enough for you. Let's discuss how no matter what I do, I'm still your sidekick, never your partner. Let's discuss how even in college I was still only a child to you. Let's discuss how even when I disappeared off the face of the goddamn Earth you didn't bother to find me. Instead you went out and found a replacement. Tell me Bruce, which do you want to discuss first?" Dick finally stopped pacing and turned to stare his mentor in the eyes. By then, Bruce was on the defensive.

"I know you're a man, Dick," Bruce spat, blue eyes never leaving blue eyes. "I know that very well. I also know that the world is dangerous, and people get hurt. I know that people I get close to get hurt. I know that people I love get hurt. No matter how good you are, no matter how fucking perfect you are, you're still more likely to die than live. It's a goddamn miracle you lived this long. I didn't find you because I didn't think you wanted to be found. And I didn't replace you. Nothing could ever replace you." Bruce's words went from venomous to sad to wistful, and Dick was confused. His anger no longer seemed appropriate, or even justified for that matter.

"I-" Dick started, but he faltered at what to say. Was he sorry? No, he wasn't sorry. But he wasn't angry anymore. Bruce never opened up like this. Dick was expecting biting retorts and calm accusations, not heartfelt confessions. "I didn't know," Dick finally decided on.

"Neither did I," Bruce whispered, blue still locked on blue. Bruce took a step closer to Dick, the two almost chest to chest. "I tried to hold on to the little lost boy I took in. I tried to keep you from growing up because I was scared, scared that you would leave, scared that someone would take you from me, but mostly scared of change. You were changing, and so was I. I watched you grow into a man, and I couldn't let myself think of you like that. I couldn't let myself think of you like  _this,_ " Bruce raised a hand to Dick's chest, fingers lightly grazing the blue bird. Dick shivered beneath his fingertips and his mouth went dry at the implications of what Bruce was saying.

"Bruce," Dick murmured, bringing a hand up to cover the one on his chest. "I _need_ to be my own person. I can't live in the shadow of the Bat my whole life. But that doesn't mean I have to leave. It just means you have to face what you're feeling." Dick smirked and curled his fingers through the ones sprawled on his pecs. "I know you've never been good at that, but I was kinda hoping you'd make an exception just this once." Dick waited for Bruce to say or do something, but it seemed as if he was frozen. Minutes ticked by without a reaction and Dick finally sighed, pulling away. That seemed to be all Bruce needed to get him moving. With a growl, Bruce yanked Dick flush against him and devoured his mouth, forcing his tongue between shocked lips and claiming Dick's mouth as his own.

When Dick began to respond, Bruce pulled back, resting his forehead against Dick's as he breathed heavily. "I tried," he panted, staring into Dick's eyes. "I tried my damnedest. But I couldn't get you out. You're in my  _veins_ , Dick. My goddamn  _veins_."

Dick smirked as he pulled Bruce close, grabbing Bruce's ass and brushing his lips over Bruce's ear as he whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now. Right here on this rooftop." Bruce shuddered and nodded his head. "Strip. Now." Bruce pulled away reluctantly and did as he was told. Dick smiled. Finally, he was in control, and he liked it. He liked it very much. By the time Bruce was standing in just his boxers, Dick was already naked and staring at him, twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger. Bruce was gorgeous. His strong, muscular chest was shaved and littered with scars that hinted at a dark past few knew of. His boxers were straining to contain a very impressive bulge. His stormy blue eyes were glazed over with lust and his pearly white teeth sank into his plump bottom lip.

Dick approached Bruce slowly, circling him to take in the sight from every possible angle. "On your back." Bruce obeyed, and Dick climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. Dick smirked and pressed a kiss just below Bruce's ear. "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you, Daddy." Bruce's erection twitched beneath Dick's ass. Dick grabbed Bruce's wrists and pinned them above his head, cuffing them to a pipe running along the edge of the roof. Bruce groaned, hips involuntarily thrusting up. Dick nipped at his ear. "Nuh uh uh, I didn't say you could do that." Bruce whimpered beneath him and Dick grinned. He knew this was what Bruce needed. Bruce was always in control. If he was going to truly relax, someone needed to take that from him. All of it. Dick was more than happy to be that someone.

With one swift movement, Bruce was naked, his erection standing up proudly. Dick licked his lips and Bruce's teeth sank further into his lip, drawing blood. "Tell me what you want," Dick ordered, running a finger down his chest and flicking lightly at his nipples.

"You." Bruce's voice was deep and husky, the sound shooting straight to Dick's dick. Dick leaned forward and kissed Bruce deeply, fingers still toying with Bruce's nipples, alternating between flicks and pinches. Bruce moaned, arching his back into the touch. Dick broke off and trailed wet kisses down his throat, across his chest, and down his abs. He stopped when he reached Bruce's hips, instead licking a stripe from one hip bone to the other and back again. Bruce whimpered and bucked his hips.

Dick growled and bit down on Bruce's hip. "I didn't say you could do that."

"S-sorry," Bruce whispered. Dick smiled and licked the bite mark before continuing his trail of kisses down Bruce's inner thigh. He could feel the muscles trembling beneath his lips. When he reached the knees, he bent them up and spread Bruce's legs, sliding down between them oh so slowly. Bruce moaned as he watched Dick carefully avoid touching his cock, trailing fingertips over his stomach, his hips, his inner thighs, his tongue following.

"Tell me what you want," Dick ordered, sucking on a piece of flesh on his sensitive inner thigh. Bruce shivered.

"S-suck me," Bruce whimpered, fists clenching around the pipe. Dick grinned up at him from between his legs, eyes taking on a wicked glint. He slowly lowered his mouth to Bruce's cock, eyes watching Bruce closely as he brushed his lips lightly against the tip. Bruce's eyes screwed up and his grip on the pipe tightened, his teeth catching his lower lip again.

Dick stuck his tongue out, barely skimming the slit, and Bruce thrust up with a groan. Dick grinned and nipped at the foreskin. "I didn't say you could do that."

"Sorry," Bruce gritted out, the pipe threatening to crumble in his hands. Dick then lowered his mouth over Bruce's cock, swirling his tongue around the smooth flesh as he pulled back. Bruce let out a wordless cry and tugged on the cuffs. Dick bobbed his head three times, sucking hard on the sensitive head each time he pulled back. He then licked his lips and looked at Bruce, whose muscles strained to prevent him from reacting. Dick would break him.

Dick pushed Bruce's legs farther apart, bending his knees enough to lift Bruce's ass from the ground. Without giving Bruce a chance to prepare, Dick lowered his head and swiped his tongue along Bruce's crack. Bruce moaned, but didn't react. Dick would just have to push him further. Dick teased his tongue around Bruce's hole, circling it twice before thrusting it in deep. Bruce pressed himself down on Dick's tongue with a growl and Dick grinned. He pulled out and bit down hard on Bruce's right butt cheek.

"I didn't say you could do that." Bruce didn't apologize that time; he just let out a throaty moan. So close. Without warning Dick thrust a finger in, curling it as he took Bruce's cock in his mouth and sucked. Bruce bucked wildly, pressing back onto the finger before pressing forward into Dick's mouth. Dick grazed his teeth over the flesh as he pulled back, nipping at the foreskin.

"I didn't say you could do that," he purred, curling his finger until he pressed against Bruce's prostate. Bruce whimpered and pushed back, fucking himself on Dick's finger. Dick grinned widely. Bruce broke. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me!" Bruce yelled, still riding the finger with everything he had. Dick's cock twitched with excitement as he finger-fucked Bruce, stretching him in preparation while slowly jerking him off. Bruce thrashed against the cuffs, moaning out Dick's name. Finally Dick removed his fingers and thrust himself in with one swift jerk of his hips. Bruce cried out.

"Fuck Dick!" Bruce screamed, pushing down to meet Dick thrust for thrust. Dick bit back a moan as he set a slow, teasing pace, slamming Bruce's prostate with every thrust until Bruce was a whimpering mess. "Faster," Bruce pleaded, bucking his hips in an attempt to draw Dick's cock further in. "Please, faster!" Dick leaned over Bruce, kissing along his neck up to his ear.

"Tell me exactly what you want," Dick growled. "I wanna make Daddy proud." Bruce shivered as Dick sucked on his earlobe, nibbling lightly on the flesh.

"Fuck me, Dick. Fuck me hard and fast," Bruce demanded, breath hitching as Dick grazed his throat with his teeth.

"Yes, sir," Dick purred, sliding down Bruce's chest to tease at a nipple with his tongue. Bruce moaned and Dick bit the nipple hard, causing Bruce to cry out and arch into his mouth. With that Dick began to pound into Bruce's ass at a harsh pace, skin slapping skin and moans being torn from both men's lips.

"Damn Bruce, you're so tight," Dick groaned, one hand cupping Bruce's ass and the other pumping Bruce's cock. Bruce's hands strained against the cuffs again, his back arching and his toes curling. Dick could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, a familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He sped up his thrusts and his hand, squeezing Bruce's ass tightly as he ordered, "Cum with me Daddy." Bruce screamed as his orgasm hit him hard, streams of hot cum splattering his stomach and pouring over Dick's hand as Dick released in Bruce's ass. Dick didn't stop as they rode out their orgasms, drawing out every last drop until he collapsed on top of Bruce, a sweaty, sticky mess.

"Well, that was some reunion," Bruce panted, squirming underneath Dick. "Mind taking these off?" He rattled the cuffs against the pipe and looked at Dick in expectation. Dick grinned and pulled a pin out of his long hair, reaching up to pick the lock on the cuffs. When Bruce's hands were free, he brought them down to wrap his arms around Dick, pulling him tighter against his sweaty chest.

"Love you," Dick murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Bruce's swollen, slightly bloody lips.

"Love you too, Dick," Bruce answered, returning the kiss with a sweetness Dick didn't know he was capable of. "Will you come home?" Dick hesitated as he looked up into Bruce's eyes.

"I'm staying in Blüdhaven, at least for now." Bruce nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Like I said, I know that you're your own man. Just don't leave me." Dick stared into Bruce's eyes with an intensity only achievable by a Bat.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Dick was the Dominant simply because Bruce is so controlling in every other aspect of his life. I believe that someone that in control would enjoy being dominated in the bedroom, simply to allow himself to lose control. Coupled with the facts that Dick has always been submissive when it comes to Bruce and that they have both acknowledged that Dick is now his own man, I believe that it is appropriate for Dick to be dominant in this situation


End file.
